


"I'M TOO BUSY TO SLEEP!"

by Sprinkles257



Series: The Bedside Tables Have Turned! [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Sans, Does this count as a sickfic?, Gen, MORE FLUFF DAMMIT, Younger Brother Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprinkles257/pseuds/Sprinkles257
Summary: Papyrus works hard (a little too hard) at perfecting his puzzles for humans, and ultimately, his seemingly endless energy runs out. Sans worries about him and tries to be a good big bro. Papyrus ends up falling asleep, and fluff ensues.(Is this like borderline Fontcest? Whoops, sorry about that. Interpret as you wish.)





	1. Work on puzzles on Friday night

**Author's Note:**

> I made this today - man, I'm on a roll this week! YEAH!  
> Papyrus may be a teeny tiny bit out-of-character in this - can you blame him? Poor cinnamon roll. :(  
> Here are some things to list so I don't have to tag them every time:  
> \- I believe that BOTH of the Skelebros have blue magic. As much as I like the color orange, I think blue is a better fit. Sorry! ^^;  
> \- I believe Papyrus is innocent - but not at all stupid. He's shown in game to be very emotionally smart - just not as much intellectually.  
> \- I seldom write smut, so most of my fics will be "General Audiences" or "Teen and Up Audiences". Anyone is welcome!  
> \- I'm an only child, so I don't really understand sibling relationships. I tried my best!  
> I might write (no promises again) a oneshot on Undyne and Alphys next - they're my 2nd and 3rd favorite characters after the Skelebros!  
> Thank you, and please enjoy! <3

   Papyrus worked for several days, calibrating (and _re_ -calibrating) puzzles. Only his best for a potential human! No, not potential...one  _will_ come. And he will capture them valiantly! He felt it...in his bones.

    _NYEH HEH...HEH!_

   Sans, on the other hand, was also working hard - just in the most effortless way possible. he always found a way to benefit himself (and his brother, of course), but he  _appeared_ lazy, even though he actually wasn't. Very few knew how he did it.

   Sans admitted to himself that he was starting to worry about Papyrus. He's always worked hard to catch a human, because he would become a Royal Guardsman. He claimed he wanted to do it for popularity and admiration, but Sans knew he really just wanted friends. It was baffling how such a sociable monster could, well, be lacking companions.

  Recently, however, Papyrus has been working even _harder_. The tall skeleton was a cheerful and very energetic guy, but he was starting to slow down a little. His expressions and body language started looking slightly more placid. It would be imperceptible to someone he hasn't spent his life with - Sans was that somebody. 

* * *

   Papyrus walked towards the home he and his brother shared. There were citizens strolling, that bear monster always talking about politics, and...Ugh, Grillby's. He had no problem with the owner of the establishment, he was quite friendly - but the food was horrid! Are the monsters in there even aware of how unsanitary it is?!

   He reached the door, and entered.  _...SINCE WHEN WAS OUR HOUSE SO FAR AWAY?_ He thought. Oh well.

   "hey, bro." Sans greeted, finished with his shift(s) for the day. Although it was a little hard to tell time Underground, it was around late evening. ...Wow.

   "HELLO, SANS."

   "how are your puzzles goin'?"

   "GREAT...BUT, WHAT ELSE WOULD YOU EXPECT?"

   The small skeleton chuckled a little at that, despite still being rather apprehensive. He winked, saying, "nothing but greatness." Then his expression sobered - as sober as someone with a permanent smile could get.

   "...do you want me to handle dinner tonight?"

   "WHY? I'M CAPABLE."  _I...I THINK I AM, ANYWAY. THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT BACK DOWN!_

   "i'm just feeling less lazy today. it's my turn anyway, isn't it?"

   For a moment, Papyrus looked uncertain. He admitted to himself that he felt _just a little_ tired. The walk from Snowdin Forest to the house was rather arduous. And, okay, maybe it  _would_ be better for Sans to make dinner, but he didn't want to make that fact blatant - unfortunately, subtlety wasn't really his thing.

  The tall skeleton looked nowhere in particular, anywhere but his brother, and said, "...ALRIGHT."  _SO MUCH FOR NOT BACKING DOWN!_

* * *

   The two skeletons sat at the couch, eating the dinner that Sans made - ham sandwiches. They were simple, but that wasn't much of a surprise. Papyrus didn't seem to notice that his brother was repeatedly glancing at him. Either Sans was really good at being discreet, or the tall skeleton was a bit zoned out. It was both.

   "so, uh, how are the sandwiches?

   It took Papyrus about 3 seconds to mumble a reply, "FINE."

  Sans looked up, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder pad. "hey, are you ok? you haven't scolded me for a single thing today." He disliked his own joke. He only let out a snicker of concern.

   "F-FINE, SANS."

   "...i'll be right back, alright? sit tight." He walked into the other room, so as not to be seen  _blip!_ \- ing out of the house to who knows where. He was probably asking for the Canine Unit to fill in Papyrus's shift. He knew the tall skeleton was tired even though he denied it.

* * *

 

   When he returned, about 30 minutes later, his brother was right where he left him. Except for the fact that he was asleep. Papyrus's knees were pulled up to his ribs, and his eye sockets were closed, fluttering every so often. He, like Sans, also had an almost-permanent smile - but he had a mildly genuine one now. At least he looked a little more peaceful now. The small skeleton would consider it almost cute, if the cause of the pose wasn't his little bro's pain. Sans smiled sadly - the smiling part was self-explanatory, but you could tell he was also a little sad because his eye lights were wavering.

   Sans put his hand on top of his brother's, and yet again  _blip!_ \- ed into Papyrus's bedroom. He chose to do that because his low HP restricted him from carrying his tall little brother. Then there would be  _two_ injured skeletons - one being himself.

   He put Papyrus was on his race car bed - thank god his trajectory wasn't off. He turned the light off and was about to leave, when he felt a hand _very_ clumsily be put on his clavicle. Papyrus did that. It was either an unconscious movement, or...

   _th_ _e shortcut woke him up a little._ What that skeleton needed was anything  _but_ to be woken up. Sans felt the hand's grip tighten - it was still weak, but it was harder. He got it now.

   "bro? can ya hear me?" No response, but the hand was still there. 

   Sans gingerly pushed Papyrus's arm off of his shoulder. He leaned in a little closer into the bed. "do you want me to stay with you?" Sans felt like he was being hugged. ...So it was a yes, then.

  Papyrus somehow managed to curl his slightly longer limbs into a hug, and his skull was resting in the crook of his older brother's neck. This felt a bit awkward, and was a little too close for comfort, but the small skeleton put up with it. 

  Sans definitely wasn't the most touchy-feely guy in the Underground. He could dish out praise like a chef would his masterpieces, but when  _someone else_ was affectionate towards him, he had trouble figuring out how to react. He rubbed his phalanges on the top of Papyrus's head, caressing it. 

"you did good, pap. ya did good."

 

   


	2. And I return on Saturday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE AFTERMATH~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles inspired by this video (1:09) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2df30y9sMQ  
> Also, just a warning, I love dialogue so my fics are dialogue heavy. XP

   Papyrus opened his eye sockets and exclaimed "NYEH?!", because he saw his brother staring over him.

   "whoa, calm down! it's just me, sans." "UUUGHHH...HELLO, BROTHER."

   Sans was doing that sad smile of his again. "hey, you okay? you worried me to the surface and back last night, heh heh..." Normally he would stretch the truth to escape a situation, but that wasn't at all a lie.

   "YES, I'M GOOD. WHAT HAPPENED 'LAST NIGHT'?

   "...do you remember any of it?"

   "OF COURSE I DO! I WAS TRYING BETTER THAN MY BEST TO CAPTURE A HUMAN! I CAME HOME, GREETED YOU, AND, AND...UH..." He put his fingers to his teeth, thinking. "DO TELL, WHAT  _DID_ HAPPEN?"

   Sans's eye sockets themselves curved (he lacked the pseudo-"eyebrows" Papyrus had), showing concern. He was figuring out how explain this. "you got most of it right. it's just, i was making dinner-"

   "-WAIT, WHY WASN'T I DOING IT? DID SOMETHING GO WRONG?"

   "heh, i'm getting to that." He took a breath. "okay, so, lately you've been working  _really_ hard lately, right?"

   "INDEED."

   "yeah, and i noticed it was making you a bit...tired."

   Papyrus gasped.

   "due to this, when we were eating together last night, you were acting less like, y'know, you. it weirded me out. so i left." That was a partial lie. The reason he left was to help out his brother - but he was freaked out nonetheless. His laid-back attitude just covered it.

   "when i came back, you..." Sans disliked having to replay this scene in his mind. "...you kinda fainted, pap."

   Papyrus looked shocked for a moment, then his expression softened slightly. "AH, YES! IT'S COMING BACK TO ME NOW! I REMEMBER YOU TELLING ME TO STAY WHERE I WAS, SO I DID...I THINK. MY LEGS HURT, SO I PULLED THEM UP TO MY CHEST. NOTHING HAPPENED, AND THEN I SUDDENLY FELT REALLY DIZZY." He sighed. "I DON'T RECALL ANYTHING AFTER THAT."

  Well, now that they both got that off their minds, Sans decided to lighten the mood. "did you know you tried to hug me in your sleep?"

  The tall skeleton's eyes widened to an almost comical degree. "I DID WHAT NOW?!"

  "yup," Sans said, smirking. "it was almost cute."

  "NYEH, SAAANS! I DON'T WANT TO BE CUTE, I WANT TO BE 'COOL'!"

  "heheheheh!"

   


End file.
